Mistletoe
by PinkAngel17
Summary: JJ and Emily devise a plan of action and their weapon...mistletoe. Just a short Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

My present to all the M/G shippers out there. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do I even want to know what you two are up to?" David Rossi asked as he watched JJ climb up a step stool with Emily keeping her and the small latter balanced.

"We're…decorating for Christmas." Emily answered glancing back at him and then exchanging a smirk with JJ.

"I see." Rossi responded nodded his head slightly. "Why do I get the feeling the two of you are inacting an evil plan?"

"Don't worry Rossi you're safe from our scheming this time." JJ answered as she hung up a little green mistletoe above her office door.

"Much appreciated." He said as JJ descended the latter and turned toward Emily with a grin.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with why Reid is hovering around the bullpen would it?" Rossi asked the two smiling women in front of him.

"Hush Rossi or you'll ruin the surprise." Emily answered.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Oh, you'll like it. Trust me we will all like it." JJ said with a smirk.

"And it should be very entertaining." Emily added with a matching smirk.

"Ready for phase two?" Emily asked JJ who nodded before grabbing the latter and walking into her office with Emily.

Rossi discretely stood aside and leaned against the wall to watch what was about to unfold. Two minutes later Garcia came walking through the bullpen. She smiled at him as she passed and he watched as she went into JJ's office without noticing the little green sprig of mistletoe above the door.

Only a few seconds later he looked on with a raised eyebrow as JJ and Emily existed the office and stopped just outside the door effectively trapping Garcia in the door way.

"Okay, I know my cell phone is in here somewhere." JJ said as she rummaged through her purse.

Emily tossed her hair back behind her shoulders and Rossi noticed the very discrete glance she shot towards the bullpen. Following her glance he had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Reid coming towards them with an annoyed looking Morgan following close behind.

"If JJ needed to talk to me why didn't she just call instead of sending you?" He heard Morgan ask as they approached.

"I don't know. You can ask her that." Reid answered with a shrug.

An amused smirk spread across Rossi's face as he watched the two men approach the women. He watched as Emily casually took a step back and Reid moved from in front of Morgan just quick enough so that Morgan tripped over Emily's foot. He stumbled and nearly crashed into Garcia, but stopped himself with his hands on her shoulders.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Morgan quickly pulled his hands away and stepped away to stand next to her, both now standing in the doorway.

"Umm, Morgan?" Emily said barely containing the laugh that threatened to escape and pointed up above their heads.

Morgan looked at her with a questioning look before following her finger and seeing the mistletoe hanging on the doorframe. Garcia followed his gaze and nearly gasped when she too saw the little green sprig.

"It is tradition you know." JJ said with an amused look.

Morgan laughed softly while Garcia's head snapped down and she sent an accusing glare towards the other two women. She opened her mouth to protest, but before anything could come out Morgan cupped her face with his hands and turned her towards him.

He looked down at her, all amusement gone from his eyes, before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle touch. They pulled back only slightly with wonder in their eyes before Morgan leaned forward again and captured her lips in a kiss that soon intensified into a passionate display that seemed to make the very air around them sizzle.

Rossi almost laughed as he noticed Reid fidget and clear his throat when it didn't appear they were going to stop anytime soon.

The two lovebirds then pulled apart, both breathless and flushed with passion. Morgan seemed to come out of his daze first and turned toward JJ as he reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand.

"JJ do mind if borrow that." He said still slightly breathless as he pointed up at the mistletoe. JJ smiled and shook her head, so Morgan reached up with his free hand and grabbed the green sprig.

Rossi and the others watched as he then half dragged Penelope away and out of the bullpen with the mistletoe still clutched in his hand.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Review Please!


End file.
